$ { {3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {0} \\ {2} & {2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}\times{-2} & {3}\times{4} & {3}\times{0} \\ {3}\times{2} & {3}\times{2} & {3}\times{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-6} & {12} & {0} \\ {6} & {6} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$